One Night Stand?
by ksjf2012
Summary: KOGAN! KOGAN! KOGAN! SLASH! FLUFF! SMUT! HEAVY HEAVY SMUT! ENJOY! also super long...:)


I have found most people, if not all, will have three people they fall in love with, in thier life time. Most will argue, if we have three loves, do we have a soulmate? Does love even mean anything, if we go through three important poeple, without batting an eye? How is it possible? Well quite honestly, it's simple. Love is real and it is as great as everyone says it is. If you're lucky enough to experiance it, at least once, you feel the greatest feeling ever. Love. And if your lucky enough to experiance love, you will feel the worst feeling ever. Heartbreak. I know that in my short existence on this planet I have experienced one true love. Well looking back, we were two fifteen year old kids who thought they were in love. But one of us moved and that was it. I felt awful. I felt like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and replaced it with an atomic bomb. Kind of dramatic but when your fifteen thats how it goes. And the reason I knew it was love, is because of the amount of pain that came with it. You literally cannot have love without pain. Good without evil. Ying without yang. It's all the same. Knowing what I know, and being the hopeless romantic that I am, I know eventually someone is going to come into my life and change it. I'm going to fall and be back in the happy cycle of love. The only problem is this time, I don't want to get hurt.

I wish I could say that I was an old man who has had many years of experiance in the love game. But I'm not. Fresh out of high school, literally the day of my graduation, and already I expect to find the love of my life. I want that fairy tale romance. The Romeo and Juliet, without the death. I want the Noah and Allie love. I don't think it's too much to ask for as I walk into the real world, and into the rest of my life. I just don't think I'm going to be finding it at a house party the night of my graduation. Although stranger things have happened.

I didn't dress to impress as I got myself ready for the party my parents were actually okay with me going to. I didn't want to go. One of my best friend's was throwing the party which meant it was going to be wild and crazy, full of teenage girls flashing tits and ass. Not my scene, being gay and all. But he assured me, my best friend James, I would have a good time and he'd spend the night hanging out with me, and our other best friend Carlos. I knew that wasn't going to happen since Carlos had just very recently lost his virginity to his girlfriend of three years and any chance they got, they were boning. I was happy for him, but he usually forgot I like dick and I didn't care too much to hear about sex. More importantly striaght sex. But I still agreed to go, and I agreed to have Carlos pick me up after he picked his girlfriend up. I wasn't much of a party type because my whoel life all I wanted to do was go to school to be a doctor. But school was over until I started college. Which meant i could finally let loose. And let loose I was going to do. For once, when I went to a party, I was going to drink and dance with my friends, and enjoy my teenage years. So I was anxious. Way too anxious for Carlos to show up 30 minutes later than what he said. I don't think I ran down my stairs faster than I did, because I was excited. I quickly told my parents I'd call them in the morning and I loved them and bolted out of the door.

I climbed in the back of Carlos's beat up old truck and smiled big at the two in the front seat. My best friend since we were in diapers turned around slightly in his seat and gave me his classic Carlos look. His brown hair, usually a messy bed head look, was brushed and gelled back. Much like mine was. I knew that was his girlfriends doing. I scooted over into the middle seat and let Carlos's girlfriend, Sammy, run her fingers over the stubble growing on my chin and cheek. "Show off." Carlos's smile fell as his girlfriend patted my cheek, both of us giggling.

"Do you just forget I'm gay or..."

"Or do you just not trust me?" I gave Sammy a high five as Carlos pulled off the curb in front of my house. "I just think he looks like a grown up now. It's amazing how fast he was able to grow it."

"Yeah rub it in some more." Sammy leaned over quick and kissed Carlos's cheek while sliding a hand on his thigh. I rolled my eyes looking away and started to drum along to the song on the radio. "So? You pumped man? Were high school graduates on our way to the very last party of our high school career." I laughed and nodded looking back to the front to watch Carlos drive.

"Yeah. It's weird. Half the football team actually talked to me today. After the ceremony, I mean. And they kept asking me if I was coming tonight. I said yes and they kept saying they wanted to see me shit faced."

"We all do dude." I flipped him off as he smiled big at me from his rearview mirror. "James said we can all crash there tonight, so I hope your parents are okay with that." I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket seeing a new message from James asking where we were.

"Yeah, they just want me home before 10 so we can finish shopping for our road trip." I typed in a quick response to James and put the phone back in my jeans looking back up.

"I'm so jealous you get to go cross crounty this summer. You have to bring me back presents." Sammy turned to me quick huge grin on her face.

"When you're in New York you have to bring me back all the play bills you can get." I laughed and nodded, crossing my heart. She chuckled and looked back to the front. "Jesus..." All three of us sat up as soon as Sammy said it, and the smile I did have on my face, left.

James didn't live that far from me. His dad was one of our towns best lawyers, and had the money to back it up. My parents were both doctors, so we lived just blocks from each other, in huge houses. But usually there were ony two cars, at least that you could see, in my driveway. Right now in front of James's house were about 20 cars, on the lawn, and in and around the street. I shook my head at all the teenagers on the cars, grass, in the street, but couldn't help but smile. This was what being a teenager was all about. I was going to live life to the fullest tonight.

If the street wasn't as full as i thought it coud get, once stepping inside James's house was worse. I felt Sammy grip onto my arm as I led us through the front door, nicely declining a joint getting shoved into my face. I scanned trhough the faces of the people I was going by, hoping one of them was James. By the time we made it to the living room I was gently tugged on. I glanced over my shoulder and saw instead of Sammy it was Carlos. He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded to the kitchen. "James is in the kitchen!" He yelled over the offensive rap song, and I nodded letting him squeeze past me and go towards the ktichen.

"Where's Sammy?" I yelled at the back of his head and he simply shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. I frowned and continued to walk past him just as my arm was grabbed again and I stopped. Standing next to me were two of our star football players, and thier girlfriends.

"Logan! Take shots with us! Please man!" I started to say no but when they pulled a bottle of whiskey out form behind one of thier backs, I shrugged. They all cheered and I took the bottle unscrewing it.

"Any glasses?" The biggest of the two guys threw his head back while the other leaned into me.

"Just take a swig my dude! Trust me. Watch!" He gently took the bottle from me and quickly put it too his lips to take a huge sip, well rather a gulp, of the brown liquid. I tensed up a little as he brought it back down and wiped his mouth putting the bottle back in my hand. I took a deep breath and cautiously put the bottle to my lips. When I tipped it back I squeezed my eyes shut hard and started to drink. I heard cheers erupt around me and was pleasntly surprised at how smooth the liquid was. I was never good at drinking alcohol cause it usually made me puke. But as I brought the bottle back down and opened my eyes, I coupdln't help my smile. It tasted amazing. "You're the man Logan! You and I are playing beer pong later tonight!" I gave a thumbs up and turned walking towards the kitchen, feeling like a hot shot.

As soon as the swinging door to the kitchen shut I frowned, glancing around. Carlos, Sammy and or James were no where to be found. I saw a few girls I recognized, smile at me, and a few guys just refilling their cups from either the keg in the sink, or the many, many bottles on the counters. There was one guy, one I didn't recognize leaning against the counter by the sink, a beer bottle in hsi hand, his phone in the other. He was a taller guy, slim build with a few tattoo's that I could see on his arms, and neck. He looked older. That usually would have made me go find James to tell him some old creep is in his house, probably hitting on all the teenage girls, but I didn't. I pushed off the door I was still in front of and made my way over to him, sayiign hello to the three girls standing by the island. When I stopped in front of him, I tried my very best to me suave, and lean into him, but I failed. As I tried to reach around him to grab one of the brightly colored drinks in a bottle beside him, I stepped on his foot, which made me jerk up. I felt some of his beer pour down the front of my body and cringed as I collied into him. "Dude...how drunk are you?" One of his hands gripped my upper arm and gently, but firmly pushed me off him. I looked up into his eyes and felt...odd.

It was like one of those scenes in the movies. The music died around me, and everything that was moving around me, stopped. Except him. He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. The blond hair on his head, was gelled up, sort of high and pushed back, to show off his perfectly, flawless face. His skin looked so soft, i thought if I touched it with my gross hands, I'd do serious damage. His eyebrows were bunched together and he was giving me a stupid look, probably because I looked rediculous, but I coudn't help it. He was stunning. Breathtaking if you will. And as soon as the hand that was holding my arm left contact with me, i sucked in a harsh breath and took a step back. "So-sorry. I...I was just..." He smirked, showing off perfect, white teeth making my knees go weak. He turned slightly, giving me the chance to look down his body. Which was a mistake. I gripped onto the island behind me seeing the plain white shirt he had on, was sort of tight. It showed off an impressive amount of muscels in his stomach, and chest. And it was tight around his biceps. So good looking. And just as I started to let my eyes wander down to his crotch, a soft towel was put on my chest. I looked down at it and grabbed it quick watching his hand disappear from veiw.

"Sorry I spilled on you. Wasn't really expecting to be stepped on and walked into like that." I felt my cheeks bluch as I looked up and started to wipe myself off. Somehow...by some miracle I found my voice.

"It's my fault. I wasn't expecting to see anyone so..." I stopped and looked away quick, smiling. I busied myself cleanign my shirt dry while he stood in front of me. When I deemed myself okayish, I looked up tossing the towel on the counter beside him. His phone was put away, and he was brining his beer bottle back down from his lips, licking the bottom one, sending me to the moon and back. "I don't think I know who you are." He chuckled and nodded looking over my head. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the last few people in the room were leaving us.

"Yeah you wouldn't. I'm not in high school." I turned back to the mysterious hunk and tilted my head.

"Neither am I." He laughed leaning forward, close enough to me so I could smell his heaven scent cologne.

"I'm on chaparone duty." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest and started to feel a little at ease.

"So...big brother?" He nodded leaning back on the counter and took another swig of his beer. "You're not doing a good job. It's pretty crazy out there." He laughed again and I quickly pulled myself up on the counter. He watched my every move. If I didn't know any better, it almost looked like he was checking me out. "Well, since your so old and wise," he gave a fake loud laugh looking away letting me look at the beautiful tattoo on his neck. It looked like a bunch of flowers blooming, but instead of regular tattoo ink, it looked like water colors. As he looked back at me I sat up, swallowing hard and put my hands in my lap. "Maybe you could tell me if you've seen the kid who lives here? He's my best friend and promised he would hang out with me tonight." He seemed to squint a little hearing this and shoved his free hand into his jean pocket. "He's probably off with my other supposed friend who said wouldn't ditch me, Carlos."

"What did you say your name was?" I frowned and sort of started to feel weird. Not in a good way.

"I never did." He raised his eyebrows and swallowed hard. I watched his Adam's apple bounce up and down a couple times and all I could imagine was putting my lips all over his neck and sucking on it. My walls crumbled down. "My name is Logan." I extened my hand out to him and he seemed to take it, rather quickly. We shook hands and now I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Kendall." I nodded sitting back, letting his hand go. "So tell me Logan." He put his beer bottle on the counter behidn him and took the three steps it took to get to me. I tensed up as his hands went outside my thighs, palm donw, on the counter. My knees touched his stomach and he leaned in really, really close. We locked eyes and I felt my stomach flutter with butterflys as he opened his mouth. "Did you come here with anyone?" One of his hands went to my lower back quick, which made me reach out and put my hands on his shoulders. That seemed to be the okay for him to put his other hand on my thigh, gently.

"I came-came with my friend Carlos. And his girlfriend." He nodded pushing the hand on my thigh up towards my waist and I froze.

"But no girlfriend?" He paused and tilted his head a little looking down my face. "Or boyfriend?" His eyes found mine again and without giving him any answer, my stupid heart jumped out of my chest, into my brain, and told me to lean in and kiss him. Clearly he was gay. And interseted. What could be the harm?

I set one hand on his neck while the other stayed on his shoulder, and I shoved my lips into his, hard. Honestly, I was expecting him to shove me off him. I was defiently not expecting him to pull me closer to him, forcing my legs to wrap around his body. I raised one leg, rubbing up and down his butt and lower back, while he took over the kiss. One arm stayed wrapped around my back, while the other pushed up my side, dragging his fingers up as he went. He kept pulling on me, getting me closer to the edge of the counter which would normally make me feel panicked, like I was going to fall. But just as I was comfortable with making out with a total stranger, I was okay with the idea of falling off the counter. As long as he held onto me, and kept kissing me like he was, i didn't care.

I wasn't sure how long we made out, but it was starting to get instense. I pushed him away from my lips, and slid down off the counter, wiping my mouth. I couldn't ignore the huge buldge in his pants as I slid off said counter and it only encouraged me more to do what I was about to do. I gently pushed him aside and grabbed the bottle I was originally going to grab. I popped the top off quick and tipped it back in my mouth, welcoming the very refreshing liquid. When it was gone, I set it on the counter gently and turned grabbing his hand. He looked out of breath which kind of made me think I got to him just as much as he got to me, but didn't mention it. I pulled him to the door and let his hand go just as soon as it opened.

As I shoved my way through the crowd of people, I checked over my shoulder to see if he was following me. And he was. He had a crazy look in his eye and the less time we spent touching and kissing each other, the more crazier the look got. It turned me on. I looked back to the front and continued to shove through kids to get to the long stair case. As soon as I got to it I took them two at a time feeling nervous, but excited. I could still feel him right behind me all the way up and as soon as i got to the top of the stairs I turned around. Usually when James threw parties, he kept the upstairs off limits. Except to me and Carlos, and obviously himself. So as I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to mine, I knew no one would be up there to see us kiss. When he started to kiss back, i started walking back, keeping our lips connected, until I ran into a closed door. I reached back quick and fought with the door knob until it flew open. I turned quick and walked in, flicking on the light switch by the door. James's impressive room came into veiw and I made my way to his huge bed. "Either you're crazy..." I jumped on the bed, turning so I could see Kendall's back to me and smirked. "Or I am." I heard the door lock and kicked out of my black and white Nikes, scooting back on the bed as he started walking to me. "Do you do this alot?" I frowned as he climbed on the bed with me putting his forehead on mine. "I mean fuck around with older guys in your best friends bed?" I laughed laying back pushing my hand into his jeans. His head fell down and he groaned quietly as I gripped ahold of him and started to rub.

"Not usually. Defiently not older guys." He chuckled putting his hands outside my head. "How old are you? Just out of curiosity." I let my one hand slowly jerk him off, over the boxers, but under his jeans, just as my other hand started to tug up on his white shirt.

"I'll be 21 in November." I watched him raise his head while one of his hands moved under my own shirt and rub gently over my soft stomach. "Please tell me you're 18." I laughed turning my head away from him just as his lips came in contact with the skin on my neck.

"I'll be 19 in September." I moaned loudly while he pushed his dick down onto my own. I squeezed my eyes shut hard feeling our dicks rub against each other and pulled my hand out form his jeans.

"Are you a virgin?" I opened my eyes feeling his weigth off me, and looked up. He was on his knees pulling the shirt off his body making me instantly drool. He had more tattoo's littering down his chest and onto his stomach. I felt my jeans defiently get tighter and it made me physically uncomfortable.

"No I'm not a virgin." We locked eyes as he bent back down, just as I raised up on my elbows. "And this isn't my first one night stand." He smiled as we kissed and he pushed me down.

"Then you don't mind if we do this quickly?" He whispered it into my skin as he kissed down to my neck and I fell back onto the bed. I nodded but sort of started to zone out seeing him move his kisses down my chest, over my shirt. It wasn't until I felt his fingers tug on my belt that I snapped back to reality. I pushed up on him and sort of shoved him to the side. I quickly climbed on top of him as I pulled my shirt off him. When it left my hands and hit the floor I started to work on his leather belt keeping eyes locked on him. "Do you have any condoms?" I shook my head slowing my hands down.

"No but James does." I jumped off him quick, turning, working on my own belt and ripped it off. I stopped by his dresser and opened the top drawer. Sitting pretty on top was a black box of Magnum's and I pulled one out. Before I could turn around to go back to the bed, two hands gripped my hips while two lips started sucking on the back of my neck. I groaned, leaning forward, closing the drawer, while simulatinously fighting with getting the condom out of the rapper. As I struggeled, he was aggressively pushing my jeans down off my hips and thighs. I turned my head slightly to capture his lips in mine just as I got the wrapper open. We kissed as his hands pushed my boxer breifs down just as far as my jeans went. I blindly handed the condom back to him. As he grabbed it, I ran my hand through his hair, tugging gently. He pulled away from my mouth and moaned quietly as he looked down. I turned just a little and raised my arm. I watched as he put the condom on his rather thick dick making me close my eyes and put my head on my arm, as it rested on James's dresser. I slowly started to touch myself, tugging and rubbing as he posistioned himself behind me. One hand gripped my hip, while the other genlty touched between both ass cheeks. I shivered at the contact and spread my legs as best as I could with how my jeans were. I also kind of bent at the hips. I immedietly started to tense up feeling something cold, and wet circle around my sensative hole but silently thanked him for using, I had to assume his own saliva to prep me. He pushed a finger inside me, which came as a shock, but a very welcomed one. He fingered me for just a few in and out's before any and all contact was gone. And then without saying a word, at all, he entered me. It wasn't hard, or rough by any means, but seeing the last time I had sex was with a 17 year old who had no idea what he was doing, and didn't last all that long, it was just a little painful. I gritted my teeth and clutched onto the dresser in front of me, feeling my already hard dick, get even more hard. One of his hands held under my leg sort of pushing it up while his other arm wrapped around my stomach pulling me back onto him. I opened my eyes feeling his lips, teeth and tounge dance thier way over my skin. His arm wrapped around my stomach, moved down a little and gently swatted my hand away from my dick. His hand replaced mine and I rolled my head forward, resting it on my arm again. A louder moan pushed out of my throat as he started to pick up the pace of his hips. I knew I wasn't going to last long. Part of me felt embarrassed by the fact. But the other part, the reasonable part, made me see clearly. I was literally, fucking a 20 year old guy in my best friends room, who I literally just meet 10 minutes ago. All i knew was his name and how old he was. I wasn't this guy. I did not have one nigth stands, no matter what I told Kendall. And the reason I didn't have one night stands, (ignoring the fact that there weren't a lot of gay guys in our small town), was because I wore my heart on my sleeve and fell hard, fast. And as I opened my eyes, and looked back to see the guy staring back at me, it happened. All I felt was love.

His thrusts were becoming more erratic and harsh as the seconds flew into minutes. This was definetly a new record for me, and felt accomplished for it. Kendall felt amazing inside me and he seemed to be a pro at jacking off. I turned my body in a way that my left arm was wrapped around his neck. I put my hand on his neck and turned it to look me in the eyes. I melted. His eyes were crystal green, sending shock waves to my head. He leaned into me and peppered sweet little kisses on my lips, cheek and nose which only solidified how hard I was falling for the guy I just met. He tugged a couple more times on my dick and that and the kisses and the fact he was still fucking me, sent me over the edge. I turned my head away from him and let out an almost ear shattering scream. I felt like I was going to slump forward but he kept both arms around me and held me up as he bit down on my shoulder, silencing an other wise loud scream he should have let out. He hit inside me a few more times, harder than the previous ones, and that's how I knew he came too. He continued to pump into me, calming himself while I ran my fingers up and down the side of his face, breathing hard. When he pulled out of me, I let my whole body relax and start to untangle from Kendall. However, he turned me quick, threw me, literally, threw me over his shoulder and walked us to the bed. I tried to hold onto him but he tossed me on top of the bed, yanking my pants off my legs, along with my boxers. I gasped out quietly wiping sweat off my forhead as I watched him kick out of his own pants and boxers. When he climbed on the bed with me, he yanked the condom off and tossed it behind him on the floor. I let him lean into me and kiss me, but pushed my head back putting one hand on/off to the side of his mouth while the other set on his chest. "What happened to wanting this to go quickly?" An evil smirk spread across his face as he kissed my palm on his face and started to stroke my dick again.

I don't know if you could necessarily call me a whore, because I didn't take money from him. But I felt like a slut at least. I let him do any and everything under the sun to me. It was the first time, (hopefully not the last) I had my salad tossed. We took many turns blowing each other...and tried several postions of fucking. By the time we finished, after 3 hours non stop, I was exhausted and fell asleep. He let me on top of him. I knew I fell asleep with a smile on my face because when I woke up, I still had it on my face. I blinked the sun away as I turned my head, which was hanging off the bed, and looked beside me. My smile fell. I shot up quick seeing I was completly alone. I grabbed the black sheet under me and covered myself making sure no one was in the room with me. When it checked out, I jumped out of James's bed and went to my boxers on the ground. I pulled them on walking to my jeans by James's desk and dug through the pocket. I felt my phone and pulled it out turning on the screen. 10:13. I was late.

I dressed myself, went to the bathroom and even brushed my hair before walking down the long stair case, down to a pair of laughs from the living room. I tensed up, knowing I was about to get hounded by my best friends about the mysterious guy I was with last night, but had to stay strong. I was already late for my shopping trip with my parents, any later might get me killed. "So what did you doafter she left?" I appeared off the last step and gave a small smile to James who was facing me on the couch. He stood himself up putting a coffee cup on the coffee table, just as Carlos stood up. Both of thier mouths were hanging open but I put up a hand and walked to Carlos quick.

"I need to go home. I slept way too late."

"Yeah we know." James had an eyebrow quircked up at me which made me frown. Before I could ask why he looked so...upset I guess?...the door to the kitchen swung open and out came...Kendall. I froze in my spot seeing him in a pair of black sweats and a holy, baggy, old Misfits shirt. I swallowed hard seeing him approaching me, that same evil grin on his face he gave me all night. "Logan...I heard you met my new step brother, Kendall." I shifted my eyes to James and for once, didn't have any comment to make to my best friend. All I could think as Kendall appraoched me, and James and Carlos stared at me was...fuck.

 **Should I make this a full story? like a college Kogan drama?**


End file.
